Amanda Opossum
Amanda Shannan Opossum-Prower is a possum, who wears a purple jumper, a blue skirt, and black boots. Gallery Mrs_Amanda_Opossum_(with_pistol_gun).png|Pistol Gun Mrs_Amanda_Opossum_(with_saber).png|Saber Mrs_Amanda_Opossum_(with_green_saber_staff).png|Green Saber Staff Mrs Amanda Opossum (Ring).png|Ring Poses Mrs_Amanda_Opossum_(pajamas).png|Pajamas Mrs_Amanda_Opossum_(swimsuit).png|Swimsuits Mrs_Amanda_Opossum_(winter_suit).png Disguises Mrs_Amanda_Opossum_(secret_agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Amanda Opossum (Poodles' Minions).png|Poodles' Minion (Spy Fox 3) Amanda Opossum (Witch Kanga).png|Witch Kanga (Blue's Big Costume Party) Mrs_Amanda_Opossum_(Mrs_Brisby).png|Mrs. Brisby (Home on the Range) Mrs_Amanda_Opossum_(Spydra).png|Spydra (Home on the Range) Mrs_Amanda_Opossum_(Frances).png|Frances (The Little Jungle Boy) Amanda Opossum (Princess Eilonwy).png|Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) Mrs_Amanda_Opossum_(Miss_Kitty).png|Miss Kitty (The Thomas O'Malley Movie) Relatives *Stephen Squirrelsky *Andrew Catsmith *Robert Cheddarcake *The Twin Bunnies *The Fluffers Bros. *Cuties (band) *Griffer Feist *Delbert Vult-R *Peterson Denver Raccoon *Wonder Mouse Girl *Kidney Rich *Natane Whopper *Gnorm Hill-Billies *Serena Magical *Andrina Chinchella *Anderson Joey *Emily Storky *Panda Smoochie *Psy C. Snowing *Shet Meerkata *Big C *Comquateater and Julimoda *Nature + Imagine (band) *Tim Seed-son *Booker Cooter *Derick Quillers *The Tabby-Cat Sisters *The Fantasy Girls of USA *The Weasels *Danny Danbul *Olie-Polie Berry *Miles "Tails" Prower (boyfriend/crush/husband) *Penny Opossum (daughter) *Mitch Prower (son) *Junie Opossum (daughter) *Alberto Prower (son) *Maggie Opossum (daughter) *Tongueo & Rompo Money *Walter Beakers *Elroy Oakdale *Leonard Peccary *The Graffiction *Tanya Num-Nums *Tallulah Nakey *Monica Quokka *Karen Softy *Ernest Crackers Jr. *Gerald Gerbil *Kenai Hidna *Zack Black *The Adorable Family *Reindeer Alaska *Frankie Winter *Dinky Dachshund *Elvis Flyly *Leo Hoppy *Gopher White *Prince Chantment *Reginald Husky *Josephine Savanna *Edmund Përlioź *Rosie Stoatbert *Jimmy Jeepers *Roddie Sugar *Thumbelina Martenaphine *Arthur Pantha *Darla Foxanne *Wallabee Springer *Eilonwy Quollie *The Pollyanna Family *The Bluecheese Family *The Rodenteen Family *Conrad Deerling *The Galagolia Family *The Stinkeroo-Barkson Family *Flea Minkerick *Bernice Primate *Rupert Wolverine *Sapphire Rederina *Idaho Eagles *The Cheela-Hartendela Family *Bunce Ferretito *Tingo Dingo *Lynda Woodella *Boston Loves *The Honey-Gin Family Gallery No20190303_233311.jpg|Amanda carrying Penny in her pouch No20190328 005702.jpg|Amanda sees Penny hanging upside down No20190331_003509.jpg|Oh no. Oh what? No20190331_003553.jpg|Penny pees No20190331 003553 (1).png|Look out. Trivia *She carries a green saber staff and a pistol gun. *Her appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more spoof travels. *She also has fallen in love with Tails in Hoodwinked! and has been married to him. *She have gotten pregnant in The Little Jungle Boy. *She and Tails have their first daughter, Penny Opossum, who appears in Inventions, a Blue's Clues episode, and now rides in her mom's pouch. *She now carries Penny in her pouch and will always carry in her pouch during spoof travels, other episodes, other specials, and other stuff. Inspired by: *Kanga (Cause they're both Marsupials) *Pasadena Opossum Category:Stephen Squirrelsky characters Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Heroes